Half blood to god
by cliao323
Summary: What will happen if Annabeth dies and Percy becomes a god and Zeus trys to make all mortal. titan, god bow before him
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so be nice **

**Set after TLO**

**Disclaimer I do not own the PJAO series**

Percy POV

I was on the beach with Annabeth we have been dating for a whole year. I love her more than anything suddenly an arrow fly over and hit right in the chest.

"No" I scream she was dead before she hit the ground. I saw Kronos he held the bow! Impossible I kill him and he is supposes to be a pile of gold dust. He came toward me as he draws his sickle and as I brought out riptide and with one slash he turn back to dust.

I kneel down next to Annabeth she is dead. I will make kronos but first Chiron must know what happened. I was in the Big House as Chiron called a war meeting he said "Campers today Percy was attack by the titan king himself he was attacking our camp so now where ever you go carry a weapon. And Percy goes to Olympus and tells the gods what happened."

As I reach the Empire State building the security guard was there and I ask to go up to 600th floor he said "Kid there is no 600th floor." I got mad and draw Riptide and threaten to hurt him. He gave me the key card as I went up to the throne room all 12th Olympian was there and Zeus say "Percy Jackson you have proven to be the most powerful half-blood the gods have seen in a long time if you would like we gods want to offer you a chance to be a god again." I ask "What kind of god" Zeus said "god of hero and tide and also the 13th Olympian but Hestia has to return to the council to balance it." I agreed. And all the gods began chanting and the change was so great I fainted

As I wake up felling powerful then I saw Athena there "I need to know how my daughter died" she said close to tears. I told her the story and she said to me that Zeus had capture the golden dust just moments ago and decides to put it in the safe and seal it with all 14 gods oath. I went back to Camp Half-blood and in the big house I saw Mr. D happily packing up and Chiron there looking confuse he said "Mr. D, Zeus won't order you to leave without a reason" Mr. D look at me and gave me a face that says you explain. I told Chiron "There is a new god of hero and he will appear tonight at campfire." He raises an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

Artemis POV

The hunters have to go to camp Half-blood one Zeus said something about sealing a vault. Anyway the entire hunter look annoyed except Thalia she think spending time with Percy and Annabeth her two best friend is the second best thing then being in the hunt. Percy Jackson the only male that I admire wait! He is a male and I am a virgin goddess I can't crush on a male. I mentally slap myself as reach the camps border. I saw Percy on the beach alone. Weird? He is usually there with Annabeth then I saw a headstone and understand what happened Annabeth was killed. Thalia saw it too and ran to Percy while tears build up in her eye.

Thalia POV

OMG Annabeth is dead! I feel so sad, how Percy feels he loved her more than anything. As I walk toward him I sense something different about him he seem powerful and like a god as I reach him he said "So the hunters are here" I said "where is Annabeth?" needing to know what happened to her. He Said "she was killed by Kronos this morning while we were walking on the beach" I feel angry how come all my best friends get kill first Luke now Annabeth but in my sadness I feel the slightest happiness. Why? Was it because Percy is now a free game. Wait! Percy is a male and hunters of Artemis are supposed to hate man even this cute handsome loyal man. Suddenly I realize I am in love with Percy Jackson. Suddenly he said my name and jerks me back to reality.

Percy POV

Thalia was so quiet it was weird. I thought she was going to kill me or cry. I said her name and jerk her back to reality. She tries to look mad at me for interrupting her but all she did was show me how sad and weak she is. Then in a distance a crouch horn was blown and she said sweetly and full of concern "Come on seaweed brain dinner time" I told her to go on I wasn't going. I walk along the beach I met Artemis. She gesture me to sit down and said "I was on Olympus and herd the news" I was silent and she continue "I am sorry for you but congratulation on becoming a god and on that note Zeus wants me to train you the ways of gods"

**Good bad review and I will know and there is poll on my page to decide who Percy should date**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two and thank you Paige for being my first reviewer **

**Set after TLO**

**Disclaimer I don't own the PJAO series**

**And on to the story**

Percy POV

The ways of god I though do I have to take a quiz to pass do I need to remember all this stuff. Artemis seem to read my face and she said chuckling "The ways of the god aren't hard. There is just a few rules you need to remember and you know most of it like a god can't interfere with mortal affair and can't fight them without a challenge" as she went on I realize that I know most the stuff she was talking about. She did mention a few I did not know and some info likes how to answer prayers and she said if I need any help on controlling the tide I should ask my dad.

I realize that campfire was about to start as I wait for the camper to come they sat down as Chiron said "Campers now we have a new patron god he will show himself soon Zeus promise he will show up tonight" I stand up and every one gasp as my symbol of power appear in my hand riptide but it glow with a blue aura and as wave suddenly got very high and Chiron smile and said "All hail Percy Jackson lord of tides and god of heroes" all knelt and I said "rise heroes"

That night I extended curfew as the campers partied later many people came to congratulate me as a little boy around 12 and a little girl around 9 came looking like they met a celebrity and said shyly "hi I am Matt and this is my sister Jessie." He look scared maybe confuse on how to continue but mange to say "We are also child of Poseidon" I smiled and said hi they look relived and start to ask me a lot about the war and quest I have been in and finally ask where the secret room was. I was surprise that word got around of the secret room in the Poseidon cabin because only I knew about it. I decide to show them as we reach the cabin we went to the bath room as I show them the tile that reveals the switch that opens up a section in the floor as we jump down around 20 feet until we hit water. They look at me scared then I told them it was down a bit the swim with me. They look like torpedoes as we reach a underwater cave as we enter the cave it was filled with water and all the torches are well not lit but as they take a stand on the floor I wave my hand and all the water just leave and they stare at me with those cute admiring eyes as walk in ward a giant boulder block the way. Look at it and ask me how to move it I point out the holes around a said that if we pressurize the water it will be powerful to move the boulder. They look it in awe as Jessie try but all she did was let the hole turn in to a faucet then Matt tries and manage to create a pressured water jet that move it a bit but fail to move it completely I decide to show them as water jet come out and push the boulder away.

As we enter the room it was the way I left it weapon everywhere but they still decide it was the coolest thing in the world as I went to the forge in the corner and saw a cyclop working on an axe the children scream but I knew it was Tyson my brother he came over and surprise to see me. He said "Hey Percy how is god hood" then he saw the little kids and ask why they're here I told him that they were child of Poseidon and he smiled and went to the forge and said that he will make them a magic item I smiled as my brother work.

Matt begs me to teach him some move while Jessie plays with the bows and well suck at it. Half an hour later Tyson came with two ballpoint pens and hand them it they look at it with curiosity and I told them to uncap it and it becomes two swords or I call it riptide the try to use it Matt could use it okay but Jessie just look like she was going to cry for not having a chance to use the weapon. I comfort her and tell her it was all right and promise her that when she gets older I will teach her how to use it.

As the four of us return to the cabin Matt and Tyson went to sleep as Jessie roll around like she was lonely. So I told her to come to the big house with me. We sat down and I ask her what was wrong and she told me that she saw a hydra on the way here and when she was bitten her shoulder hurts a lot and she can't sleep with the nightmares coming. I told her to sleep and in camp no monster can enter and she went back feeling safer.

Artemis POV

I sat on the beach feeling confuse my feeling for Percy Jackson was almost showing. I wonder how he got my attention was it the fact he is loyal or maybe the legend that the moon and tide affect each other. I wonder if it was true the more I thought about him the more I love him. I just want to kiss him and make him my own. And I decide now that I will give up my oath and tell Percy that I Love Him.

As I thought of him he came toward me looking sad he sat next to me and ask me more about the ancient law. As I tell him I wasn't really listening to him I was more aware that he is so close to me and I wish that he would wrap a hand around me and/or kiss me. As he notices my silent behavior he lean forward and whisper in my ear "I am in love with you." It was the best news ever and even better than the bow Apollo gave me the magical silver bow and its quiver. I notice a slight movement in the bush and a shadow of a hunter. I was too happy to care as I lean toward Percy as I kiss him and he kiss back full of love and affection.

Thalia POV

Percy is in love with Lady Artemis. I mean I know she likes him when he save her from Atlas and respect Zoe so much but seeing them kiss was too much for me. I saw and witness the man that I crush on in love with my patron. But I know that I will be able to get Percy if I try hard.

**How is that and once again there is a poll on my page vote who you want Percy to date if you haven't vote yet and review it and by the way the poll is extended to 12/27 before it close and if I have time I will put up chapter 3 if not well I will do it around 12/27**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all my readers for adding me to your favorite story or alert**

**And vote people the poll ends 12/28**

**Set after TLO**

**Disclaimer I do not own the PJAO series**

Artemis POV

I wake up in the morning in the big house head on someone's chest. Oh my God. As I look down I sigh in relive I was still fully cloth. I continue to sleep as we wake up it was breakfast time and the winter solace. Another day of boring meeting as Percy wake up and kiss my cheek I Know this was going to be a loud meeting. I mean Zeus would want to kill Percy and Poseidon will want to kill me. We were in for a rough ride.

I went to my cabin to check on the hunters and realize that the hunters where looking at me suspiciously and I decide to tell them about my love to Percy many gasp and wonder if they can date guys. I told them as long as they remain a virgin she will allow them to date. She teleported to Olympus as she sit on her throne she realize Percy giving her the "you tell them look" as the meeting begin Zeus start with the usual mortal affair weather. As he concludes he said "any news" I said "Dad Percy and I are together now" Suddenly the air tense and he screamed "what" as the master bolt appear in his hand and he blast Percy with a bolt of lighting

Percy POV

As I flew off my throne I felt golden anchor running down my face suddenly my dad and Artemis was in front of me and protecting me. From more blast Zeus look at me real mad and said "you are going to Tartarurs for touching my daughter" As Artemis step in front of me and said "father no need to send him to Tartarurs for dating me" As I rise up with riptide in my hand ready for a fight Zeus sigh and threaten "If you ever hurt her and she tells me I will personally send you to Tartarurs"

Somewhere in the sky at night

Zeus POV

I know Artemis is a finally happy and probably broke her oath to stay as a maiden goddess but I have to get rid of Percy. He will cause too much trouble if he and Artemis are together and I need to finish my mission before the other gods realize what I am going to do.

**Sorry for the short chapter I kind of rushing to make it but I am going on vacation and not coming back until 12/28 and that is the same day the poll close and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the sort chapter 3 but I was kind of rushed and I have finals so I really don't have time to update my story for a while and I was lazy but I this is the last time I will update the story because it is the last chapter **

Zeus POV

I was walking towards the vault. In order to defeat my brothers and take control of heaven, sea and the underworld will I be able to raise a monster that I can control and use to stay in power forever but Percy Jackson can defeat me. When he was made a god the fate took away the limit to his power and he unlike any immortal is not bound by the ancient laws. To kill him is impossible so the only way is to let him join my side.

As I reach the vault I took away the oaths that binds it and took out the golden dust of my father and taking away his power and making them my own then using the master bolt and unleashing Typhoon from the deaths of Tartarurs.

Hades POV

I suddenly wake up and hearing spirits scream louder than ever like something is worst then ever then I heard a loud boom and know that Zeus is here as I rush out I saw that Typhoon was out of Tartarurs and we are doomed. I have to get to Olympus and report what has happened. Zeus has release the worst monster of all and he wants to upset the balance of power and he has broken the ancient law.

Percy POV

I wake up as the earth shake as I look out the window the most chaotic scream was heard and I have heard a lot of crazy screams. As I Saw Typhoon father of all monster holding a master bolt wait it is Zeus he tries to tip the scale of power to become the master of earth so all god and titan must bow to him and I can't let that happen as me and Artemis rides out to kill the Zeus that is Typhoon. As Ares tries to hurt him a bolt form the master bolt sent him straight to Tartarurs it was bad as the entire god and the now coming demi-god can't defeat him. As I try to get close I saw many gods are ether hurt or faded just as he reach the entrance to heaven I saw that there was a weak point in his body as I use a very ancient magic that sacrifice myself but killing him with me as we fade and never reforming.

Artemis POV

Just as wake up from the coma my father gave me I saw Percy dead and the monster dead I scremed. How can he do this to me after all we been through and the child in my belly he leave me now. As I feel weak Apollo came and help me to my temple.

**Well that was sad sorry if you didn't like the ending but my possible next story might have a happy ending but I am not sure when I will start so that is it for now.**

**Review I want to know how I did.**


End file.
